The Last Mermaid Alive
by XxXTinamoiXxX
Summary: Maka is a mermaid whose whole species except for herself was murdered. But one day, when she finally returns home to the place she lived before the attack, a large yellow machine appears, that has a big glass window. And finless mermen appeared and started to steel things from her city. Mermaid AU Love triangle: SoMaKi Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I got an idea for a new story so I wanted to do it, please enjoy!**

**Bye! **

**0_0 Whale face ~~~**

* * *

Maka swam through a cluster of dark green seaweed.

Bubbles of air formed behind her as she swam.

She needed to get home, she couldn't be caught.

She swam past the corals and the black sand and the

schools of fish.

She swam faster and faster and faster.

She gulped in water and bubbles slipped form her mouth when she did.

Her coral blue lips blew out air and took in the water.

She was getting closer to the city markers.

Fish rushed out of her way as she swam by and dolphins states at her from above.

She reached the city markers and quickly swam past them.

She slowed to a stop and turned, causing her long, ash blonde hair to float above her head and around her face.

A large shark came swimming, quickly, but stopped in its tracks once it reached the city markers. It couldn't cross, and it knew.

Maka smiled past her coral lips.

She turned and swam further into the city.

She looked around the abandon city that she called home. Her seaweed-green eyes moving around In her skull.

She swam faster and faster, moving her long, sparkly, seaweed green tail that matched her eyes.

She slowed down when she saw the remains of a sunken, metal ship.

There were holes rusted through the metal. The once white paint was long sense gone, along with the others like her that once lived.

The sunken city that had thrived, was now just dark, dense, and empty.

She swam into one of the large, rusted-in holes.

She looked around and ran her hand along the rusty, jagged, metal wall.

She traced her fingers over the words she had carved into the wall when she was just a girl; Maka's Room.

She smiled and some air bubbles passed through her coral lips and through her pale white teeth.

She looked at what used to be the floor, but had rotted and rusted through.

There was moss and other life growing from the sand.

A school of small fish swam through the hole in the wall and out another on the opposite wall.

She smiled. It was peaceful. She hadn't felt this calmness sense the last time she'd been here, before she had to run. When it all happened. When there was the attack, the one thing that they promised wouldn't happen.

Her cities leader, Lord Death, always promised, that no matter what were to happen, the city would never be under attack.

But it was attacked. And he fled. And he left all of his people behind to die. The only person he saved, was his son. He left everyone else behind, and they all sided, all except for Maka, the last mermaid.

* * *

**There you are! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Bye! **

**0_0 whale face~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my friendly bubbles. How're you? Okay then, on with the chapter. **

**Please enjoy and review.**

**0_0**

**whale face ~~~**

* * *

Maka swam into her room. The floor was still in tact in her room. There were small, round, metal windows with no glass in them anymore. Thee were green mosses growling on the walls and ceilings.

She smiled and picked up a big, lavender hair brush. She looked at her reflection in her cracked, body mirror. She stared at her reflection. Her hair was floating behind and above her head and her green eyes were shining. Her light blue scales stood out on her pale skin and her ribs poked through it.

She wore nothing but two starfish to cover herself, besides the pink pearls, that were woven, weaven, and braided into her hair.

She smiled and swam over to a larfe pile of soft, clumpy, black sand. She lied atop it and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Maka was awoke by a loud noise. Even a small bump in the night could be potential threat.

She quickly swam to one of the windows and peeked out. She saw a large machine with metal fins and a claws by the city markers. It's claw had on if the city markers inside of it; a statue of an armless, tailless, finless mermaid.

She stared in horror as the claw ripped it from the sand.

Then, a creature appeared. A tailless creature that was covered in a black outfit that covered everything but it's face. There were little windows over its eyes that were strapped to its face and an object in its mouth that was connected to two tanks on it's back with a tube.

The creature swam closer and closer to Maka, kicking with its flippers, that resembled a seagulls.

Maka swam backwards and shit out of one if the holes in the ship wall.

That, was when the tailless, finless creature saw her.

Maka froze, and stared at it. Her hair flating around her head and two feet above it.

She saw a small, black and green, square object in its hands, it had a small glass window on the front.

She stared at it. Air bubbles passed through her lips and gills.

What was this? What was this _thing?_

Then, suddenly, it spoke in a language she had never heard before.

"Whoa."

* * *

**Welp, there you are! Chapter two! Please leave a review and tell me whatcha think! I love to know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Bye!**

**0_0**

**whale face~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to chapter three! Please enjoy! And please leave a review! Talk ton you beautiful flowers later! Bye!**

**0_0**

**whale face~~**

**OMG! I totally forgot to do disclaimers on these! .**

**I don't own Soul Eater or its characters, I do however own this story/fanfiction.**

* * *

"Whoa."

Maka stared at the creature.

What was it saying?

What language was it speaking?

What _was it?_

The creature swam slowly forward, close and closer to her.

She swam backwatds, but somthing hit against her bare back and scraped it. She had backed up right into a boulder. She was trapped.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt cha." It said, in a gurgled voice.

What was it saying?

Why was it getting closer?

The creature swam closer and closer, until it was just about seventeen inches away.

She started to panic.

Her heart raced.

The air bubbles were leaving the gills on her wrists and throat faster and faster.

She was quivering.

"Huh? Dint be afraid, I won't hurt you." The creature spoke again in its unfamiliar language.

Maka looked to her left; rock.

She looked to her right; rock.

Maka felt behind her; rock.

And she looked ahead; creature.

She was so distracted by looking for says out that she hadn't even notice that it was right in don't of her.

It grabbed her wrist, covering up her gills.

She gasped, quickly. Even with just one gill not working, she couldn't breathe.

She tried to pull out of its grasp but there was no room behind her.

There was only one solution; her tail.

She swung her tail up and slammed it into the creature, sending it's body back a few yards.

Before the creature could even look back at her, she was gone.

She swam no tomorrow straight up.

Straight towards the surface.

* * *

When she got what she considered far enough away from the creature, she stopped. She was just below where the water, the safe place, met the air, where no mermaid, merman, fish or anything else she'd ever known, could survive.

She stuck her finger above the water. She brought it back down.

It looked the same. And it still felt the same, too.

She stared at the world above the water.

She thought for a moment, but then shrugged.

What was the worst that could happen?

She swam up.

As soon as she got above the water, _everything changed._

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**Bye!**

**0_0**

**whale face~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here I am with another chapter! As usual I don't own anything, but I did come up with the story, so I guess I own that. :P**

**Please leave a review! **

**Thanks for reading! Bye!**

* * *

As soon as Maka's head was out if the water, she knew immediately, that this world was different that the one below.

She could see huge poles of brown sand in the distance. Seagulls were flying through the above light blue and white ocean.

She heard a loud rumbling noise and turned around. There was a big, metal, red and blue, boat headed toward her.

She gasped and dove under water,but the boat didn't go by.

She peaked above the water and saw that the boat had stopped a few yards away.

Maka saw something black and pale overlooking the water over the edge of the boat.

She dived down and swam until she was just a few feet away from the boat, then resurfaced.

Maka looked up and her eyes got huge. There, looking over the edge of the boat, was Death the Kid!The only person who lord Death saved when he fled.

Naka stared at him, swimming closer and never looking away.

She checked every last detail to make sure it was him.

Golden eyes, black hair with three white stripes on one side, pale skin.

It was all the same.

She reached the boat and touched the cold, metal siding.

She smiled as she stared up at him.

She wasn't alone anymore.

She wasn't the only one.

She was no longer the last mermaid alive.

And just when Maka was about to tap on the side of the boat to get his attention, another boy appeared next to him.

The new boy had spiky, jellyfish-white hair, lobster-red eyes and skin as tan as sand.

Sh. Could only see their necks down, but she was sure they were both like her, not like the crature she had saw earlier, that only looked like her from the waist up, not including her gills or pointed and forked ears.

The other boy suddenly looked down and Maka ducked under the water, but she was too slow, the boy saw her.

"What the hell?" He said, i. The strange language that seemed to be popping up everywhere.

"What? What is it?" Kid relied, in the same strange language.

"Did you see her?"

"See who?"

"The girl!" The boy yelled in the weird language.

"I didn't see any girl."

"Whatever, I'm going in there."

"What?"

The water was split apart by his body. As soon as he was fully under the water, he started to sink.

And thats when Maka noticed that he didn't have any gills, fins, or a tail.

He was another one of the creatures.

It saw her almost immediately.

Its eyes grew wide and it's mouth opened up, showing off a row of shark teeth.

Maka swam back.

'No way,' She thought, 'No way.'

What were these things?

Why were they everywhere?

What did they want with her city?

What did they want with her.

It started to swim toward her and Maka stared at it.

No matter what it wanted, she wouldn't be caught.

* * *

**There it is! Finished! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, I love to hear your thoughts! Bye!**

**0_0**

**whale face~~**


End file.
